


I Caught Him With His Pants Down and His Hopes Up

by kalegreeneyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalegreeneyes/pseuds/kalegreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard catches Frank jacking off- a lot.  One day, he walks in on a particularly interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Caught Him With His Pants Down and His Hopes Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I was also proud of this one, i guess I don't really write stuff and finish it.

            Frank Iero was just a little kid the first time I caught him jacking off.  At this point he was just five; I’m not sure if he knew what he was doing.  I was spending the night at his house because my mom and dad had had an all night “date” as they did every once in a while.  My little brother, Mikey, was in the kitchen helping the oh-so-perfect Linda Iero set dinner on the table.  The aforementioned grown up had sent me to find little Frankie and come back to dinner.  She said that he was probably reading one of his colors and numbers books.  Needless to say; when I opened the little Frankie’s bedroom door to find him with his pants down around his ankles and his hands doing very unholy things to himself, I was shocked.

            Frank yelped when he saw me, and he fell backwards.  He wriggled until his tiny, zebra striped pants were where he could pull them back up to their rightful place.  He then began bawling.

“Don’t tell my mommy!” he pleaded.

            I swore that I wouldn’t, as any good friend would have, then brought him to dinner with both of our lips zipped and an excuse for his red and tear stained face lying heavy in our stomachs.  I got over it quickly, thinking that it would never happen again.

            As the years went by, Frank and I stopped being friends.  I thought that I was too cool to hang out with elementary school kids, so when I went to middle school, I almost forgot about little Frankie.  There were about 6 years where he and I didn’t talk, where his name was left out (forgotten) from every individual retelling of “The Jack off Story.”  I was held back in two grades, so by the time that Frank should have been in freshman year, I was only a sophomore.  I was a fucking lame sophomore at that.  I hung out with the drama kids who couldn’t act, the pizza faced perverts, and the geeks who could all recite at least the first 20 numbers of Pi.  My name was “fag” way more often than it was Gerard.  I swear that my shoulders were _calloused_ from the amount of times that I was shoved into the lockers.

             So anyway, I had forgotten who Frank Iero was.  He was supposed to be in his freshman year; I was in my sophomore year.  Of course, I had no way of knowing that this kid had skipped his freshman year.

            Oh lucky me, when my home room teacher said, “This is Frank Iero, he’s transferred from Our Lady of Mercy.  He’ll be with us for the rest of the year,” my memory caught up.  Suddenly, I was tempted to ruin his shiny new reputation by leaning over and saying, “This is the kid from the jackoff story.”  But I didn’t, I swore that I wouldn’t tell, didn’t I?

            The only free desk in the whole room was in-between me and this scrawny kid named Ryan.  Ryan was my friend only because of the fact that he and I shared the same nick name.

Fag.

            That’s what Frank would come to be called as well.

* Ryan was even friendly enough to introduce me.

“This is Gerard Way.  If you’re mean, you can call him Gerard Gay instead,” Ryan chuckled.  He thought he was really clever, that Ryan kid.

            Frank, however, was not amused.  He was probably recalling that evening when I yelled, “I don’t wanna be friends with a little kid who’s goin’ to hell!” to him from my porch.  So much for respecting thy neighbor.

“Yeah, I know Gerard,” he said, more to his desk than to Ryan.  I felt really bad.  After that, my guilt just got worse for the rest of the day.

            So when I found out that he and I had the same schedule, I made it my personal business to be his friend again.  Damn and we got along really well.  We were perfect for each other, hypothetically, anyway.  In fact, after first quarter, during fall break, I didn’t think about anyone other than Frank.

Cute, little, perfect Frankie.

            I walked from my relatively new house to his relatively old one.  I knocked and waited, basking in familiarity.  Mrs. Linda Iero answered the door for me, obviously excited to have me around again.  She hugged me and waved me in just as she used to.

            Their house was well lit and comforting.  The nostalgia that hit me in their main hallway was stronger than any I had ever felt, or for that matter, would ever feel.

“Frank is in his room, I’m sure you remember where it is,” said Mrs. Linda Iero through her coffee mug.  I nodded and made off down the hall.

            When I opened the door and found him laid out in his bed, pants _off_ , all closed eyes, red cheeks, and twitching thighs, I may have moaned.  It took him a second to notice me standing there.

            This time, he didn’t fall and cry; for a few seconds, he didn’t even _stop_.  He just stared back at me, confusion muddling in his eyes.  I must have looked hilarious right then; my face flushed, saucer eyed and frozen.  My eyes watched his hand pump and squeeze himself, and so I slammed the door shut.  All of that happened in only a split second, I’m sure.  I paced outside of his room, just waiting for him to come out.  I don’t remember what I expected to happen when he came out, but surely it was not the “Hey Gee, wanna go play Mario Kart?” that I was given.  But I _did_ want to play Mario Kart, and that’s exactly what we did.

            Over the next few months, I learned that Frank jacked off a lot.  I caught him in a lot of places.  His bedroom, his basement, even the school bathroom is included.  A lot of times, _I_ would have to jack off after catching him

Frank’s lips parted.

Frank moaning.

Frank’s hips twirling.

Frank’s cock in _Frank’s_ hand.

            I could hardly stand it.  That wasn’t it, though.  I really liked Frank.

Frank’s dorky smile.

Frank’s cute nose.

Frank’s…everything, pretty much.

            Frank was absolutely perfect.  I liked to imagine that his sounds, his twitches, his gasps and moans; I liked to imagine that they all belonged to me.  I had it really bad for this guy.

            This became a game for him, I’m sure.

            If he didn’t want me to catch him, would have _locked the fucking door_ when he was jacking off.

            Ryan had told me countless times that Frank liked me too, but I just couldn’t believe him.  Frank was too small and sweet and hot for me.

            The last time I caught Frank jacking off was definitely the best.  I walked to his room, just like always, and then listened to the door.  I heard nothing, so I figured that it was safe.  With my hand on the doorknob, I heard something remarkable.

“Gerard.”

It was a moan.  It was _Frank’s_ moan.  I froze.

“Gerard,” he drawled, “ah, ‘want you, oh fuck.”

            I twisted the knob and cracked the door.  He didn’t even _try_ to stop.  He looked up at me and moaned.  I was going to close the door, I swear I was.

“Wait, ah, don’t go,” Frank said, his arm still going.

            I came back in the room, entirely unable to find my voice.  He stared at me, his eyes full of lust.

“Gerard, please, please c’mere,” he whined, thrusting at his hand.

            I don’t even remember walking to his bed, but I ended up on top of him, grinding my hips into his naked crotch, kissing him with pretty much everything that I had.  What’s more is that he was kissing me back.  He was thrusting his hips _back_.

            I sucked on his neck; right where he had told me that he was gonna get a tattoo of a scorpion.  His moans, his gasps, his hands in my hair, goddamn, it was all for me.  I managed to get both of our shirts off and to the side.  He was practically fucking me with his eyes.  His eyes, the very same ones that rolled into the back of his head when I bit his hip.  I kneeled on the floor with my face in between his legs, his shin in-between mine.  Oh god, Frank’s poor shin was subjected to being humped relentlessly.  I sucked hickeys up to his balls.  It wasn’t but a second until his balls were in my mouth, salty and hot, fuck, they were really hot.  I moaned and moved up, whirling my tongue around his cock before bobbing down.  His hands found my hair as he panted and moaned.  Then his hips swiveled.  He held my head still to make it easier for him to fuck my mouth.  The tip of his dick hit the back of my throat, and so I swallowed around him instead of allowing myself to gag.  I could feel my stomach getting hotter, fucking building pressure until Frank tugged my hair.

            I came hard, stilling and groaning.  My ears even popped.  He moaned, “Oh Gerard, Gerard, oh my god.  Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

`He wasn’t lying.  He thrust into my mouth a few times before he came down my throat.  It was hot and salty and bitter, but still surprisingly welcome.  So I swallowed every drop and pulled off.  We stayed like that, starry eyed and grinning until the door opened.

            That was when Mrs. Oh-so-perfect Linda Iero caught me grinning at her son from over his limp dick with his cum dripping down my chin.  So, naturally, Frank and I scrambled to become decent while she yelled and called my mother.

            I went home ashamed and buzzing, still feeling Frank’s cock in my mouth, still tasting him.

Both of our mothers were horrified, our fathers not to know.

            I was positive that Frank was going to hate me for not locking the door, but then he slapped a note on my window before high tailing it back to his window.  I had no idea that a note could lift spirits so high, but it did.  After that night, I swear that everything was perfect.

  
 _“ Go out with me?_

_:) -Frankie XO  “_

 

 


End file.
